


Ben and Callum are having an affair while Callum is engaged to Whitney

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guilt, Hurt, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Smut, Whitney dean - Freeform, affair, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: the affair that we all should of got between Ben and Callum while Callum was engaged to Whitney.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 23





	Ben and Callum are having an affair while Callum is engaged to Whitney

It’s 11pm on a quiet Monday night in August, Ben is sat alone drinking a beer while watching tv but paying no attention to it. His phone vibrates in his jeans pocket.

Callum :  
Hello

Ben :  
What do you want 

Callum :  
Ben I really need to see you can we please meet

Ben :  
Car lot 15 mins

Ben sighs heavily downing the last of his beer, then puts his jacket and shoes on before heading out the door pacing quickly to the Car lot, he lets himself in turning the light on and gets himself another beer out the mini fridge by jays desk. A few minutes later Callum comes through the door locking it behind him, Ben stands up from the couch. They both just stand staring at eachother intently until Callum comes closer to Ben kissing him, Ben is tense at first but relaxes into the kiss both of them exploring eachothers mouths with their tongues, Bens hands are on Callum’s face while Callum’s hands lay on his waist. After a few minutes Callum’s hands start to work their way down to bens belt. Ben knows he has to stop this he reluctantly pulls away sternly telling Callum “stop we can’t do this”. Callum tries to pull him back in but ben steps away sitting on the couch. “Callum we can’t do this I meant what I said the other day it’s better for everyone if we stay clear of eachother”. Callum sighs rubbing his head in his hands before sitting down next to Ben. “I I’m sorry I just missed you” “I miss you too Callum but you’re breaking my heart I can’t keep doing this to myself” Ben replies with tears in his eyes, he’s never usually this vulnerable but Callum has his heart and each time they hook up he breaks it just a tiny bit more because he walks out the door and back into the arms of his soon to be wife.

Callum knows how much he’s hurting Ben but he’s also hurting, he’s just stuck not being able to come to terms with his sexuality but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care for Ben. Callum gets on top of Ben his thighs each side of bens on the couch, he moves bens hair off his forehead giving him a sweet kiss where the hair was. Ben sighs closing his eyes. “I’m sorry Ben I don’t want to hurt you but it’s hurting me staying away from you”. He places a kiss to bens cheek and runs his thumb over it afterwards staring into bens eyes. 

“I don’t even know why I came to meet you tonight Callum I knew I shouldn’t of because the second you walked through that door my heart began to ache knowing you’re gonna walk right back out of it”. Callum cups bens face in both his hands whispering “I wish I didn’t have to I wish we could stay in here forever just me and you lost in eachother” he wipes a stray tear from bens cheek before pressing his forehead to bens they both sit with their eyes closed breathing softly for a few minutes just appreciating having eachother this close.

Callum kisses bens cheek softly, then kisses his mouth humming before edging his tongue in, Ben reciprocates the action moaning ever so quietly into Callum’s mouth while running his hands through his hair. Callum knows Ben is tense and it’s his fault because he keeps messing him around he just wants to make Ben feel good even if it’s just for tonight.

He starts to make his way down bens neck placing open mouthed kisses, he gets to bens collarbone sucking at it receiving a moan in response from Ben. He seems to be relaxing now so Callum gets off his body placing himself on the floor, he looks up to Ben for permission before proceeding, Ben begins to undo his jeans and that’s enough for Callum, he helps Ben pulling down his jeans and then his boxers. “I wanna satisfy you for tonight” Callum says softly looking up at Ben. “Okay” is all he gets in response.

Callum kisses up bens thighs softly sucking at the areas he knows Ben likes it. He reaches his cock kissing a line up it from the base hearing bens breath hitch at the warmth on his cock, he gives a lick to the slit before taking it fully into his mouth, sucking up and down slowly. Looking up at Ben who is sitting with his head back and his eyes closed enjoying the sensation, Callum puts his thumb into bens mouth for him to suck which he gladly does, sending shivers down Callums spine when he twirls his tongue around it inside his mouth.

Callum starts to quicken his pace sucking bens cock wanting to see the pleasure on Bens face as he orgasms, Bens close his thighs tighten as he breathes out “gonna cum”. He cums straight down Callum’s throat letting out a loud moan, Callum swallows his cum wiping the little bits off his lips with his fingers before pushing them into bens mouth for him to taste himself. 

Callum gets up to see Ben has his arm open for him to come and lay on his chest, he obeys joining Ben on the couch after tucking him back into his boxers but not his jeans. Callum lays rubbing bens thigh while Ben runs his fingers through his hair they don’t speak just enjoying the silence and closeness. it’s maybe been about an hour before Callum realises he needs to get back to the flat incase Whitney wakes up. He pulls away from Ben placing a sweet kiss to his lips whispering “I have to go I’m sorry” Ben pulls his jeans up ignoring Callum just waiting for him to leave. Callum senses the tension taking a deep breath he blinks the tears away in his eyes because how did he turn in to this person using somebody for his own needs knowing he’s breaking the persons heart?. He makes his way to the door about to shut it behind him when he hears Ben “don’t marry her, I’m in love with you” it hits Callum right in his gut but he can’t do this he shuts the door behind him and makes his way back to the flat.


End file.
